


Всегда говори "Да".

by Ost_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Drama, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Teenage Severus Snape, The Whomping Willow (Harry Potter), Werewolf prank
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ost_Wind/pseuds/Ost_Wind
Summary: Меньше всего на свете Северус хочет прослыть трусом. Альтернативный взгляд на «проделку» Сириуса.
Kudos: 2





	Всегда говори "Да".

**Author's Note:**

> Я никогда не хотела подробно описывать этот эпизод канона, потому что мне сложно уложить в голове разрозненные намеки со слов персонажей в целую картину. Этот фик тоже не совсем то, как я обычно интерпретирую сцену в Визжащей Хижине, но скорее «как могло бы быть». Мотивация Сириуса тут получилась немного странная, но, в мое оправдание, она и в каноне как минимум иррациональная (а как максимум психопатическая).

Северус борется с одышкой после того, как просто поднимается по лестнице с очередной стопкой прочитанных библиотечных книг. Он тяжело дышит и из-за этого на секунду забывает смотреть по сторонам в ожидании опасности. Поэтому он замечает Блэка, только подойдя к нему почти вплотную, и сразу же проклинает свою невнимательность. Бежать уже поздно, и Северус старательно делает вид, что не замечает лениво облокотившегося на перила гриффиндорца.

— А ты всё учишься и учишься, Нюниус, — тот сегодня в благожелательном настроении и даже обычная насмешка выходит какой-то расслабленной, почти шутливой. — и как тебе не надоедает?

Хуже всего, что обе руки заняты, и быстро вытащить палочку не получится. Хорошо, что рядом нет ни Поттера, ни остальных прихлебал. Может, Блэк не захочет устраивать спектакль без зрителей.

— Ты тоже можешь попробовать, для мозгов полезно, — он тут же проклинает себя за эту бесполезную попытку защититься, которая наверняка дорого ему обойдётся.

Но Блэк только смеется лающим смехом, так что длинные шелковистые волосы на секунду взвиваются в воздух чёрным нимбом. Волосы Северуса жирными сосульками падают на его некрасивое, испещренное акне лицо. Он проходит мимо, в любой момент ожидая удара в спину.

— Нюниус, — он произносит унизительное прозвище почти дружелюбно, — тебе тоже надо иногда веселиться.

У Северуса от этих слов плохое предчувствие и даже то, то он доходит до поворота без очередного проклятия, кажется нехорошим предзнаменованием.

***

Через несколько дней они снова сталкиваются на школьном дворе. Идёт пробирающая до костей февральская морось, и все остальные школьники уже давно сидят по гостиным, списывают домашние задания, играют во взрывающиеся карты и сочиняют письма родителям. Северус возвращается из теплиц, и он очень удивлён второй раз за неделю увидеть Блэка одного. В естественной среде обитания этим тварям свойственно сбиваться в стаи.

Блэк стоит в накинутой на плечи дорогой мантии и с наслаждением курит. Запах табака почти не чувствуется во влажном холодном воздухе, но обоняние прирождённого зельевара его всё равно улавливает. Северус немного завидует: он сам может достать сигареты только летом, незаметно вытащив пачку у напившегося до бессознательности отца.

— И куда же мы ходим ночами? — скалится Блэк.

— Если ты так до сих пор и не научился пользоваться часами, ещё только семь, — огрызается Северус.

В этот самый момент часы на башне отбивают ровно семь ударов. Их грохот разносится и резонирует в пустом каменном колодце замкового двора. Колесо года уже повернулось, но в Шотландии темнеет по-прежнему рано, на небе, как серебряный сикль, уже висит растущая луна в первой четверти.

— Мы с Джеймсом сегодня слетали в соседний маггловский город. Выпили пивка, пофлиртовали с местными девчонками — кайф…

«Зачем он это мне рассказывает? Хочет похвастаться тем, что им в Поттером всё сходит с рук?» Северус прячет замерзшие руки в кармане, чтобы держать палочку наготове.

— Больно нужно знаться с магглами, — как можно презрительней говорит он, стараясь в этот момент не думать о своём отце, о той жалкой и унизительной нищете, что ждёт его в Тупике Прядильщиков.

В глазах Блэка на секунду сверкает пылающая злоба, как будто этих слов ему достаточно, чтобы убить. По телу Северуса пробегает озноб. Но вместо того, чтобы напасть, Блэк достает из кармана помятую пачку Мальборо и протягивает своему старому доброму врагу.

— Ну чего уставился? Бери! Я сегодня добрый.

— Ты меня за идиота держишь? — зелья с неприятными эффектами всегда были его специальностью в этой вражде, но и мародёры за шесть лет успели не один раз подлить ему рвотный порошок или окрашивающий кожу в красно-золотые полоски бальзам.

Блэк сплевывает на землю, туда же летит затухший окурок, тут же закуривает снова.

— Какой же ты невозможный зануда. — Северус хочет возразить или оскорбить в ответ, но не успевает придумать нужные слова, — всегда говори да, Нониус, не слышал о таком? Попробуй как-нибудь, а то так всю жизнь и просидишь в библиотеке.

— Да пошёл ты, — огрызается Северус и торопится поскорее скрыться от дождя. Непонятно почему, ему вдруг становится так обидно, и он мысленно ругает себя за то, что в очередной раз, хуже первокурсника, позволил одному из Мародёров задеть себя.

— Ну и проваливай! — летит ему вслед.

***

В пятницу на уроках мародёры — теперь уже в полном составе — снова решают, что Северусу нужно преподать урок покорности. Вскакивая с пола и утирая засаленным рукавом разбитый нос, он кричит самыми изощренными ругательствами Тобиаса Снейпа, задыхаясь от злости. Естественно, в этот самый момент в класс заходит Макгонагл. Она снимает с Северуса десять баллов за грубость и отправляет в больничное крыло.

Северус так и не возвращается в тот день на трансфигурацию, а просто сидит до конца занятия в одном из тихих коридоров. Но и на остальных уроках лучше не становится.  
Поэтому в субботу он почти готов проклясть Блэка в первую же секунду, но его останавливает уважение к библиотеке. У Поттера сейчас тренировка по квиддичу (Северус вынужденно знает его расписание лучше, чем своё), но Петтигрю ошивается неподалёку, с жадностью ожидает возможности повеселиться.

— Ты-то что здесь забыл? — Северус рад даже маленьким победами, первое слово, конечно, не последнее, но для него это ещё одно доказательство того, что он их не боится.

— Решил сам посмотреть, почему тебе здесь так нравится, — преувеличено радостно докладывает Блэк. — Как я и думал, скука смертная.

— А ты попробуй взять эти большие квадратные штуки с полок и складывать черные букашки в слова, большинство людей именно этим тут занимаются.

Лили Эванс, ещё одна постоянная посетительница библиотеки, раздраженно шипит «Можно потише?!» из-за своего стола.

— Мы с ребятами собираемся завтра немного развлечься, — неожиданно говорит Блэк. — если хочешь — тоже приходи, — он улыбается ослепительно, приглашает словно заботливый хозяин, и, кажется, сиет весь от ощущение собственной щедрости, от начищенных туфель из драконьей кожи до блестящих смоляных кудрей.

Северус готов рассмеяться ему в лицо. Каким идиотом нужно быть, что повестись на такую удочку?

— Мечта всей моей жизни, спасибо, Блэк, — ядовито отвечает он, уже ожидая неизбежно следующего за этим удара или насмешки.

— Вот ты, Нюнчик, как всегда, — Блэк сокрушенно качает головой, но потом снова улыбается, да так, что в его искренность почти можно поверить. — Ну рискни ты хоть раз в жизни! Сделай что-нибудь необдуманное! Может, тебе понравится? Докажи, в конце концов, что ты не трус.

Северус скрипит зубами. Краем глаза он замечает Петтигрю, замершего у одной из полок.

— Я не трус.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим. Если всё-таки решишься, подберись к Гремучей Иве со стороны озера и…

Северус почти непроизвольно запоминает каждое слово.

— И что же вы собираетесь там делать?

— Приходи — и узнаешь.

Северус хмыкает, задирает подбородок повыше и садится за стол прям перед Эванс, с расчётом на то, что она в случае чего может пригрозить Блэку потерей баллов, если он продолжит свою болтовню.

— Ладно, Снейп, до скорого. Всегда говори да, помнишь? — он подмигивает, в последний раз улыбается и наконец исчезает, оставляя после себя в библиотеке благословенную тишину.

***

Северус успел за годы наблюдения выработать множество теорий о странном поведении Мародёров. Большинство из них были абсолютно невероятным, вроде его абсурдной догадки о том, что Люпин мог быть оборотнем. Сейчас он намного больше склонялся к простым объяснениям: это могли быть либо наркотики, либо, ещё более правдоподобно, украденный из подвалов богатых папочек коллекционный алкоголь.

Проклятая ива едва не убила его, пока он пытался добраться до нужного узла, но стоило ему его коснуться, тут же замерла. Был такой сильный ветер, что эта неподвижность выглядела почти зловеще. Но Северуса это приободрило: значит, Блэк сказал ему правду. До этого он все ещё побаивался, что всё это было лишь очередной злобной шуткой -«Нюниуса побило даже обычное дерево!».

Туннель под ивой такой низкий, что ему приходится идти согнувшись. С потолка сыпется земля, пахнет затхлостью и гнилью, корни деревьев то и дело цепляются за волосы. Северус понятия не имеет, почему послушал Блэка. Надеялся поймать своих злейших врагов за попойкой? Можно подумать, Дамблдор бы стал его слушать. Даже достань его любимчики где-то маггловские наркотики, всё равно Северус останется виноватым. На даже в таком случае знать один из их многочисленных секретов будет полезно. В положении Северуса никогда нельзя было пренебрегать возможностями для шантажа.

И в то же время какая-то маленькая, постыдная, скрываемая даже от самого себя часть Северуса надеялась найти в конце тоннеля что-то другое. У него в голове всё звучали слова Блэка, не отравленные привычной презрительной насмешкой, почти дружелюбные, игривые: «А ты приходи — и узнаешь». В груди от них щемило, и Северус не смел даже подумать о том, на что он тайно надеялся.

Он хотел доказать Блэку, что он был равным ему. Доказать, как тот ошибался, годами осыпая его унизительными насмешками. Что он заслужил совсем другого, что он тоже способен был на отчаянные, решительные и храбрые поступки. Это была первобытная, естественная человеческая жажда быть принятым и признанным. Как иронично, что этого признания ему больше всего хотелось получить от собственных злейших врагов!

Он шёл уже так долго, а тоннель всё не заканчивался, хотя стал просторнее. Люмос едва освещал дорогу, и Северус хотел было послать Illuminare и попытаться увидеть, как долго ещё идти. В этот самый момент из глубины тоннеля раздался нечеловеческий, душераздирающий вопль, превратившийся через несколько секунд в звериный вой.


End file.
